My Precious Idiot
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Very long and detailed smut. Naruto finally has Sasuke for himself, after not being intimate for a week. Second one shot in the series, you don't have to read the first one to understand this. Yaoi, smut and fluff.


**Summary**: Naruto can finally be alone with Sasuke after a tiresome week.

**Pairing**: NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings**: Very detailed smut. This is obviously yaoi (MalexMale)

**AN**: This is the second one shot in the series, you don't have to read the first one to understand this, but you will enjoy it more if you do. The first oneshot is called 'My Beautiful Uchiha'

Enjoy everyone:

* * *

Naruto yawned tiredly as he entered his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. It was dark and empty, as it was pretty late already. The blond boy removed his shoes silently by the door, and hung his jacket. He took silent steps to the dark kitchen, and smiled when he found his dinner on the table, with a thin layer of plastic wrapper over the plates. His lover was always so thoughtful, despite how much he tried to act like he didn't care at all.

The lights were off Naruto noticed, which meant Sasuke must have went to bed already. The blond turned on the light and went to eat, sitting around the small table in their kitchen. He grabbed the chopsticks, and grinned at the tuna onigiri and egg rolls on the plate.

"Itadakimasu!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke~" Naruto whispered when he entered their shared bedroom, tapping his full stomach happily. The room was silent and dark, but Naruto could see the figure of his sleeping boyfriend on the bed. Sasuke was lying on his side, his back facing him, with the comforter reaching up to his pale shoulder. Naruto slid off his shirt and pants as he made his way to the bed, and carefully got on it.

The boy got under the warm blankets, sighing, and it didn't take long for his hands to feel quite lonely. Both boys had been so busy with university studies lately, Sasuke studied till very late at night, while Naruto had to squeeze time to study between his part-time job and school. It had been a while since they had had any quality time together. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't miss Sasuke, but there was no helping the situation they were in. University was though.

At least they lived together, and had lunch together at the university, so they still saw each other often. They would share affectionate kisses and loving smiles every time they could. Naruto brought a tan hand and laid it on Sasuke's shoulder, then stroked the back of his neck lovingly. He wanted to put an arm under Sasuke's head, but was afraid he would wake him up if he did so. He trailed his fingers down his arm, then snuggled closer, his nose hitting the back of his soft hair.

Sasuke's scent hit his nose, it was so familiar, warm and clean. Naruto wrapped an arm around him and kissed his shoulder, sighing contently. His boyfriend must be tired, but Naruto really wished to stay awake and chat with his love the whole night. "Sasuke... I missed you..." The blond murmured, leaving affectionate kisses on the pale neck.

A soft hum left Sasuke's pink lips, and he shifted lightly. Naruto smiled and slid his hand downwards, rubbing his stomach soothingly. Sasuke was not a heavy sleeper, unlike Naruto, so he must have been awake by now. Naruto kissed under his ear, and slipped his hand under Sasuke's baggy shirt.

"You're so..." The younger whispered, pressing his crotch against Sasuke's behind lightly. "Cute." Naruto smirked when the dark haired male twitched, and felt relief wash through him when Sasuke muttered something and turned around, facing him. "Dobe, how dare you wake me up?" He growled lowly, but snuggled closer despite his words. Naruto bit his bottom lip and pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing the top of his fresh scented hair.

"I am sorry... but you weren't really sleeping, were you? You were waiting for me..." Naruto brought a hand to his cheek, rubbing the pale skin with his thumb. Sasuke pouted angrily, and sighed as he relaxed into the warmth. "I wasn't sleeping. B-but that was just because I just went to bed, it had nothing to do with you."

Naruto chuckled and laid a strong arm under his head and sighed contently, looking directly at Sasuke in the darkness. His boyfriend was so beautiful, a real gem that Naruto would treasure in his heart forever. "You're the love of my life, you know that?" The blond whispered, stroking the small of his back affectionately.

A weak blush formed on Sasuke's cheeks, which went unnoticed by Naruto. "I-idiot. Did you eat your food?" He asked, his heart jumping for a moment. Naruto smiled when Sasuke carefully wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him shyly closer to himself. Even though Sasuke didn't express himself with words, his actions always spoke for him. He would always worry about Naruto, make sure he ate enough, that his clothes were washed, that he slept well, that he wasn't sad or lonely. He never said it though, but what Sasuke felt for Naruto would always show in the end.

"Of course, it was delicious as always, thank you, Sasuke", the blond grinned, sweetly kissing his soft lips. "Dobe... I-it was nothing, really..." The older boy murmured, then slowly leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Naruto's. "My... You're such a sweetheart." The older cupped Sasuke's chin and kissed his lips again.

Sasuke moaned weakly, a little annoyed to be so suddenly kissed, but responded anyway. Pale fingers ran through thick blonde locks as the kiss deepened, their tongues darting out to rub soothingly against each other. Naruto sucked and nipped on Sasuke's lips, feeling his heart beat faster. Every kiss he received from his boyfriend would always make him feel so weak and mushy, he just had that affect on him.

"I missed your lips", Naruto breathed, pulling Sasuke closer. The elder swallowed lightly, and blushed weakly. "It is Saturday tomorrow..." He mumbled, cupping the side of Naruto's face. "I thought you said you had to study more." The blond boy's eyes were wide, his hopes rising. Sasuke shrugged and hugged his bare upper body. "My next test will be in two weeks, so I can leave the day tomorrow free if you want."

It was once every hundred days Sasuke would actually 'invite' Naruto to do something. The blond male was almost taken back by his boyfriend's request, and decided to answer immediately, if not Sasuke may never ask again. "Of course! I can't believe you asked me... You really love me, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let Naruto squeeze him in a breath-taking hug. His cheeks were red from embarrassment, but he had missed Naruto just as much and wanted to be with him. "That means we have the whole night..." The younger grinned and pulled Sasuke on top of him, not caring about the struggle.

"H-hey! Bastard! I am not doing anything at night! You better keep your perverted hands off me." The fair skinned boy muttered, straddling Naruto on the bed. "Are you still mad about that?" A couple of weeks ago, the blond tied Sasuke's hands and made him scream till the new neighbors next door _learned _Naruto's name. The proud Uchiha had been so embarrassed and refused to go far with Naruto since.

"Hn... Just keep your hands off my underwear." Sasuke muttered, but was ignored when Naruto grabbed his hips and kissed his exposed neck. The blond turned on the bedside lamp, a weak light now illuminating the bed. Sasuke blinked at the light, and glared angrily at his lover. "Turn off the damn lights!"

"I wanna see your pretty face~" Naruto's hands went back to caress the exposed flawless thighs, then leaned up to kiss his feisty boyfriend. Sasuke groaned annoyed against the plush lips, wanting to scream at Naruto for calling him pretty. The tan hands caressed the soft thighs, then went upwards and cupped his boyfriend's firm butt. Sasuke held his bare shoulders and moaned as his ass was squeezed by the big warm hands.

"I told you to keep your hands off." Sasuke panted, but started to grind with Naruto despite his words. "They are not _inside _your underwear." The younger grinned and gave his butt a playful slap, making Sasuke bite his bottom lip. "Although..." Naruto mumbled, kissing the other's ear, "I wish they were..."

Naruto looked up, blue eyes meeting dark brown ones, before Sasuke leaned further down and melted their lips together. The couple grinded lightly and made out for a moment, before they pulled away to catch their breath. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, taking the beauty of the other. "You must be really tired, Sasuke..."

The dark brown eyes were glassy, and his lids were growing heavier by the minute. Naruto brushed a few long hair strands behind the pierced ear, and kissed him. "Idiot... It is your fault..." Sasuke yawned, and rested his forehead against Naruto's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Aw..." The blonde chuckled and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

His boyfriend was such a complicated person, but Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. Naruto laid Sasuke back on the bed and pulled the comforters over them. The older boy mumbled something grumpily and let Naruto hold around him. "You better not try anything funny." Sasuke warned. "I won't, just sleep Sasuke... I know you have had such a tiresome week..." Naruto mumbled.

Humming carefully, Sasuke rested his palm on Naruto's bare chest, smiling lightly at the warmth of the younger boy. Naruto was just happy to be beside him, and closed his eyes slowly as well, all the exhaustion he was feeling all day came back to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi, Naruto!" The sleeping blond heard faintly, but his eyes were still closed. He was warm and comfortable on his fluffy bed, and wanted to stay in Dreamland for another while. "Oi, I said wake up, Dobe!" Something hard hit his head, which made his eyes shoot open in surprise. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, before he looked up.

Sasuke had his arms crossed in front of his chest, having a quite pissed-off look on his face. Naruto grinned at his beautiful boyfriend. "Good morning, Sweetheart~" He smiled, but ended up receiving another blow on his face. "Wake up you damn moron. It is almost eleven, do you plan on spending our day off sleeping?" Sasuke asked, a weak blush forming on his cheek.

Naruto blinked a few times, then quickly jumped off and embraced the older. "You could've woken me up earlier~" The blond smiled, his heart fluttering even more when Sasuke carefully hugged back. "You're just a moron..."

"You're such a meanie Sasuke~ Where is my kiss?" Naruto pulled back to cup Sasuke's pale cheeks in his hand. When the older only pouted stubbornly, Naruto leaned in and captured his lips with his own. He pushed his tongue between the soft lips and let it play with Sasuke's. The older boy grabbed into the sides of Naruto's arms and weakly parted his lips.

"Mhh...!" A muffled moan left Sasuke when he felt a pair of hands roughly grabbed his ass. Naruto smirked into the kiss and massaged his plump flesh, pressing their crotches closer in the process. The feisty boy reopened his eyes and pulled back lightly, trying to catch his breath while glaring half-heartedly. Naruto let his lips wander to the corner of his mouth, before he left soft kisses along Sasuke's jawline, then went to nibble on his neck.

"I want you so bad, Sasuke... We didn't get to do it yesterday..." Naruto breathed hoarsely, giving Sasuke's ass a firm squeeze. "D-don't even think about it, you horny fucker, you are absolutely not getting any." The older male huffed, arching a perfect dark brow. Naruto parted his lips, giving Sasuke a _'are you serious?'_ look and sighed. "But I wanna do you..."

"Just forget it." The raven said and grabbed the blond's broad shoulders and pushed him lightly away. "Eat your breakfast, it will get cold if you don't." He added, but his eyes widened when Naruto suddenly hugged him against his chest. "Okay~ I will eat your delicious breakfast and then we can make wild love with our stomachs' full." Naruto grinned and pecked the parted lips, before he hurried to the kitchen.

Sasuke was left taken aback a bit, but smiled softly for himself when he heard his boyfriend storm off. Naruto was always so cheerful, no matter how mean and difficult Sasuke was, the blond's smile would never fade. Sasuke had been in quite some difficult relationships in his life, but his partners always left him because they thought Sasuke didn't care. But he did, in fact, he cared so much and Naruto always saw that and never took anything Sasuke said personally. He knew he didn't mean it, and the older boy did in fact never mean any of the mean things he said.

He pretended to be bored or uninterested, but Sasuke was in fact very sensitive and caring. Naruto and Sasuke were very different, but that was why they fit together so perfectly, opposites really did attract. Sasuke didn't know what he would do if Naruto left him, that blond idiot really was the love of his life. He was a real gem.

Naruto was eating happily when Sasuke entered the small kitchen, his mouth was full as he smiled cheerfully. The older rolled his eyes and grabbed his almost cold mug of coffee from the table, taking a long irritated sip. There was a long comfortable silence between the two lovers, before Naruto decided to cut it. "You're really adorable, Sasuke~"

The elder chocked on the coffee and coughed the dark liquid back into the cup. Naruto swallowed the rice in his mouth when Sasuke stepped closer with balled fists. "Don't you dare say that again if you want to keep all your teeth in your mouth." He threatened, and stepped back calmly when Naruto stretched his hand to touch him. "But I need my teeth to eat breakfast..." He mumbled, then grinned. "_And... _to make _you _shiver when I run them down your-"

A strong punch in the chest and Naruto almost fell backwards as Sasuke glared with his face red. "I-idiot... You really are asking to be beaten up." He huffed and left the kitchen, going directly to the living room. "T-that really hurt..." Naruto rubbed his stomach, and shifted properly on the seat. He however knew that Sasuke reacted this way only because he was fluttered, that boy really had a weird personality. But Naruto wouldn't change his boyfriend in any way, Sasuke just had trouble expressing himself. However, the two boys were deeply in love and accepted everything about each other.

When Naruto finished the food, he put the empty plates on the sink and went to the living room, after putting on some pants from the bedroom. Sasuke was sitting cross legged on the floor by their low coffee table, having his books sprawled all over the table. "What are you doing, Handsome~" Naruto said in the sweetest voice he could, sitting beside Sasuke.

"What does it look like I am doing? Moron." The older muttered, writing something on his notebook. Naruto leaned closer and watched his boyfriend study. He puckered his lips while blond brows furrowed. "But..." Naruto leaned closer, looking over Sasuke's small shoulder. "What?"

Naruto wrapped his arms carefully around Sasuke's waist and kissed the side of his pale neck. "I thought you said we were going to spend the day together..." He murmured. A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine at the feel of the lips against his fair skin, and a warmth formed in his stomach. "I... c-changed my mind. I am going to study."

"Then... what am _I _going to do?" Naruto whispered softly in his ear, keeping his lips there for extra feeling. Sasuke tightened his hold on the crayon. "Not my problem." He retorted. The blond sighed and nuzzled the side of his neck softly. He took in his clean minty scent and tightened the hug.

"You smell really good." Naruto breathed, making Sasuke twitch. "I can't concentrate when you cling to me like that... Dobe." Sasuke turned his head, only to be met by a pair of blue lust-filled eyes looking directly at him. Naruto cupped the side of his cheek and stroked the corner of his mouth with a single thumb. "H-hey..." The elder stuttered, his cheeks burning from the heated gaze.

Sasuke dropped the crayon and let his lids grow heavy when Naruto leaned closer, their lips only a breath away. "Focus on me..." He whispered, before he closed the distance. Sasuke didn't find the strength to struggle, and just closed his eyes and kissed Naruto eagerly. Their lips met softly in the beginning, then the younger tilted Sasuke's head and deepened the kiss.

A familiar warmth filled both their chests at the feeling of each other, and soon they parted their lips and played with each other's tongue. Naruto slid his hand under Sasuke's shirt and caressed his side soothingly, breathing through his nose while he kisses his boyfriend with everything he had. Sasuke whimpered softly and ran his fingers through the other's soft blonde locks. Naruto kissed him harder and started sucking on his upper lip, savoring the taste.

"Hmm..." Sasuke reopened his eyes, meeting a pair of sea blue ones. Naruto pulled back to breathe lightly, still looking deeply into his flushed lover's dark brown eyes. "You're so gorgeous..." Naruto whispered.

"S-shut up..." Sasuke's heart skipped beat.

"I love you so much... I love you so much that it hurts sometimes..." Naruto breathed tenderly, and hugged his boyfriend against his chest on the floor. Sasuke's cheeks were a lovely pink color as the words sank in, they made his heart pound fast and breath go uneven. "Naruto..."

The younger pulled back and cupped Sasuke's face. "Please... I want to touch you..." Naruto swallowed, lightly squeezing his sides, knowing he liked it. Sasuke licked his dry pink lips, then dug his teeth in them. _How could he say no to him? How could he ever say no to Naruto?_ His heart and body was completely his.

Not receiving an answer, only a brown stare full of love and want, Naruto pulled his boyfriend in another breath-taking kiss. This time, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him passionately, letting their tongues rub and play with each other. The blond pushed him against the cold floor, Sasuke's back meeting the hard surface as the younger climbed on top of him.

Naruto's hands wandered under his shirt, caressing the fair skin till he found his nipples, twisting both between his fingers. Sasuke moaned cutely and shuddered, enjoying the feeling. The younger pulled back to suck on his neck, hungrily nipping and kissing the soft skin till a red bruise formed. "Let's move to the couch, the floor is too cold and uncomfortable..."

Sasuke finally opened his eyes, and sighed as he and Naruto sat up, looking to the side at the comfy sofa nearby. The blond was the first to sit down, and patted his lap with a grin on his face at his flushed lover. Sasuke pouted and was about to sit next to him, only to be forcefully pulled on his lap. He sighed irritated and straddled Naruto, hands gripping his bare muscular shoulders.

"We don't have lube here." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's butt and started squeezing, loving how perfect they fit in his hands. With a blush and a weak moan, the older shrugged. "L-let's just use s-spit..." He whispered, starting rubbing his lower half with Naruto's. "I can give you a rimjob too..." The blond whispered, then licked the shell of his ear sensually.

"F-fine..." Sasuke moaned and tilted his head, giving his eager boyfriend more access to his neck. Naruto bucked his hips and licked his ear, sucking lightly on the black ear piercing, before he went further down and sucked on his neck. Sasuke parted his lips in a silent moan, rubbing his crotch harder with Naruto's when the friction got too great. "The faces you make..." The younger pulled back, squeezing his ass playfully. "They're such a turn on... I swear you drive me crazy, Sasuke. You're too sexy for words."

"Ngh... d-don't say stuff like that..." Sasuke bit his bottom lip and grabbed the them of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of his naked chest exposed to him, and went directly to his nipples. He took a pink nub in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue every now and then. Sasuke closed his eyes in pleasure and dug his nails into Naruto's tan shoulders.

A beautiful rosy color strained the Uchiha's cheeks when Naruto started grinding harder, sucking harder and squeezing harder. Sasuke moaned uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure just rippled through him. Naruto let go of the wet sensitive nipple with a last lick, then took the other in his mouth.

"Ah... S-stop..." It felt so good, Sasuke covered his mouth embarrassed with the back of his hand._ How could he feel so good when he was barely even touched? _It had only been a _week _since last time! "S-stop it... y-you damn moron." He whined, pulling Naruto head by fisting the back of his hair. The younger male was surprised when his boyfriend suddenly stopped grinding.

"D-did you not like it?" He panted, biting his lips at Sasuke's erotic face. "It... it wasn't that..." He whispered, not knowing how to explain how good that felt. Naruto raised a blond brow confused. "I thought you liked it when I sucked your nipples..."

"T-that's not it you dumb-"

"Then tell me... was it bad?"

"Gah... I fucking _almost _creamed my pants, you dense moron." Sasuke said, a mix of annoyance and embarrassment filling his voice. He was really embarrassed for almost coming only by having his nipples sucked and ass groped. Naruto blinked, then smiled relieved when his brain caught the words. "Oh... But don't worry about that, Sasuke... You can come as much as you want..." The blond grinned, and was about to push Sasuke on his back, before he stopped him.

"L... let me... prepare your... cock." He whispered, looking at Naruto through dark bangs. The blond boy's cock twitched at his lover's offer, and nodded immediately. Sasuke licked his lips sensually and got off his lap, sitting on his knees on the floor. Naruto froze at the erotic sight and let Sasuke spread his legs. "Damn... Sasuke..." he moaned, helping his boyfriend by unzipping his pants.

The dark haired boy pulled Naruto's throbbing cock out of his underwear, his eyes widening by how hard he was. He curled elegant pale fingers around it, stroking up and down a few times, before he stuck his pink tongue out. Naruto hissed when the soft muscle ran over the leaking tip, then down his shaft. Sasuke licked up and down, swirling his tongue around it, before kissing up to the sensitive head.

"Ah..." Naruto groaned, tan fingers curling in the onyx locks, waves of pleasure just washed through him. Sasuke took the head in his mouth and sucked on Naruto's impressive member. "Ngh... Sasuke... mh..." The older boy swirled his soft tongue, then gradually took more of his member in his mouth.

The sight of Sasuke wrapping his pretty lips around his cock was enough to get Naruto off, but he tried to last longer and just stared in awe. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and sucked, the bitter taste of pre cum hitting the tip of his tongue, making his own cock twitch. Naruto unconsciously pushed Sasuke's face further down his shaft, and he almost chocked as he deep throated his boyfriend.

"Y-yes... You're so good, Sasuke..." The Uchiha looked up with tears in the corner of his eyes and felt so proud of what he was doing. Naruto was a panting, whimpering mess and he was the one who caused it. Sasuke tried to coat his cock with as much saliva as he could, and bobbed his head steadily on his member.

"Fuck... yeah..." Naruto fisted his hair, and gently guided the pace himself, slightly bucking his lips into the warm tight mouth. Sasuke hummed to send vibrations all over his body, having his mouth full as gazed up at his handsome lover. Naruto's deep blue eyes were filled with desire and love, turning Sasuke on even more. He was proud he could deep throat almost all of him without gagging, and he loved to make Naruto feel good.

"Okay... T-that's enough S-Sasuke... I will come if you don't stop now..." The younger murmured and gently pulled Sasuke's mouth off his cock. The older panted, wiping the corner of his mouth from pre cum and saliva, before he got on the couch again. Naruto smashed their lips together and pushed him down, letting him lie on his back.

Sasuke's head landed on the decoration pillow, so he made himself comfortable as Naruto hovered over him. "I don't think I can take it anymore... I need to fuck you..." His lids grew heavier and eyes darkened with lust while he grabbed the hem of Sasuke's blue shorts. "J-just... just do it already..."

Naruto licked his lips and pulled both his boyfriend's underwear and shorts down his legs, taking them completely off. Sasuke relaxed and watched with dark eyes Naruto take off the remaining of his own clothes, before he grabbed the back of Sasuke's knees. He spread his legs and sat between them, their stiff cocks brushing in the process.

"Prepare me..." Sasuke panted, feeling so aroused that he could barely take it anymore. Naruto nodded and kissed his tempting lips, then pointed three fingers at them. Sasuke took the fingers in his mouth and held his wrist, running his tongue over the digits. Naruto kissed his neck meanwhile, leaving more marks on his body and twisting his nipple every now and then. Sasuke let himself get lost in the sensation and closed his eyes, tongue busy wetting the fingers.

When making sure they were wet enough, Naruto pulled them out, loving the thin string of saliva that connected the tip of his fingers and Sasuke's sore bottom lip. "Relax your body for me..." The Uzumaki murmured, and trailed his fingers down to his lover's twitching entrance. The elder sighed and grabbed the shoulders over him, feeling better when holding Naruto.

"Kiss me..." Sasuke wanted to add 'moron' or 'idiot' but decided to just say something nice for once. Naruto licked his lips and did as he was told, melting their lips lovingly while circling the puckered entrance. Sasuke whined and spread his legs wider when his boyfriend tickled the sensitive opening, teasing him a bit before actually entering. Naruto used his free hand to rub his inner thigh, then inserted a finger in him.

"Oh~" The Uchiha arched his back, opening his mouth wider in the kiss. Naruto caressed his tongue with his own and thrust the finger gently in and out. One finger never hurt, and Sasuke was getting more and more used to it, but he always remained tight even after doing it so many times already.

Their kiss was sloppy and open mouthed as Naruto prepared him, he wanted to distract him from probable pain. Sasuke let his younger lover suck on his tongue, the sensation so intense that he didn't feel the second finger entering. Naruto let their tongues rub outside their mouths as he moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching the tiny entrance. "Mhh..." Sasuke's moan was muffled, the third finger being slightly uncomfortable, a bit stingy since they didn't use proper lubrication.

Naruto parted their lips, surprised when a thin thread of saliva connected their tongues. Sasuke blushed when it broke, but tried to focus more on the fingers moving inside him. Naruto laid soothing kisses all over his shoulders, digits curling and uncurling inside the velvety tightness that was Sasuke. "Nhh... T-that felt good." He breathed, not feeling so uncomfortable anymore. Naruto knew that his cock was bigger than the fingers, and felt guilty for not just walking to their bedroom and get the freaking lube like a real gentleman.

"That's enough Naruto... just hurry and enter me." Sasuke hated how pathetic he must sound, but he also knew that he shouldn't feel like that at all. He and Naruto should never feel scared when asking for sexual favors, they were lovers after all. This was however very new to Sasuke and he needed time to fully get used to it.

"Okay, Love, it will feel much better if you get on your hands and knees. Here, let me help you." Naruto murmured and sat back, only smiling when Sasuke sent him a half-hearted glare. "I can do it myself." He muttered grumpily, and sat up. As always, it was hard for him to get on that position, he felt really exposed, but for Naruto, he would do anything. Sasuke ran his fingers through his soft dark hair and shakily did as he was told, muttering a few curses on the way.

Sasuke rested his head on his hands and whined irritated, an embarrassed blush heating up his cheeks. Naruto grabbed his hips and made him raise his ass higher up, then grabbed his pale cheeks. Sasuke bit the pillow, expecting to be entered by Naruto's cock, but gasped pleasantly when something soft and wet ran over his hole. His boyfriend massaged his butt and licked the twitching entrance lovingly.

"Ohh... A-ah..." Naruto smirked at the responses, and swirled his pink tongue around the sensitive opening. He tried using as much saliva as he could, needing his entrance to be moist and relaxed. The blond spread his butt cheeks further apart, pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscles. Sasuke bit the pillow in pleasure and cursed, not understanding how something like this felt so damn good.

"Ngh... S-stop... Naruto... Y-you don't have to- Ahh!" He mewled wantonly, which made the younger only more eager. Naruto fucked Sasuke's hole with his tongue, thrusting and licking till his boyfriend's legs started shaking. "I love your taste..." The blond murmured when he pulled slightly back, then sucked lightly on the pink opening. Sasuke's nails almost dug through the material of the couch, his body trembling with pleasure.

"You i-idiot... can you just get on with it a-already?" The raven panted, looked behind his shoulder to meet Naruto's rich blue eyes. Sasuke swallowed dryly and wanted to curse, he hated waiting so long for his lover to fill him. Naruto smiled and tenderly kissed the bottom of his spine, then up his back to his neck and ear. "Don't worry Sasuke, I will make you feel so good soon..."

"Dobe... W-who is worried?" The other retorted, but his eyes widened when he felt the head of Naruto's hard cock rub against his relaxed opening. Sasuke whimpered quietly, his heart throbbing painfully hard. The younger male kept teasing him as always, smirking at the way his feisty boyfriend's brow twitched annoyed every time. "Can you just do it?"

"Do what?" Naruto smirked holding the side of Sasuke's thigh, before he bent down and kissed it teasingly. The older had a great urge to turn around and kick the idiot on the guts, but resisted. "Put your cock in me, you... damn moron!" He whined, blushing from ear to ear.

Naruto grinned and licked over the bruise he made on the inside of his thigh, before he got in a kneeling position behind his lover. He held his cock and spread Sasuke further, before he slowly penetrated him. Both boys moaned at the same at the feeling of being connected. Naruto hissed, now having a firm grip on the elder's sides. Sasuke arched his back and cried out. "Oh!"

"Relax Sasuke, relax Precious..." The Uchiha's stomach warmed at the pet name, and tried his best to relax. Naruto kissed his boyfriend's shoulder, groaning lowly when he was buried to the hilt. "You feel really good."

Sasuke gulped and clutched the pillows, trying to adjust to Naruto's impressive cock. "It... hurts a bit..." He said, flipping his long dark bangs off his teary eyes. Feeling a sting of guilt, Naruto stayed without moving, letting his lover get used to his size before he did anything. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and sighed, the small affectionate kisses Naruto gave his back really helped.

"You... can move now, but start slowly," he said in a hoarse voice, taking a deep breath. The blond held his hips and started with a slow pace, thrusting his hips in and out steadily. Sasuke moaned, and after a minute with the slow pace, the boy wanted more. "Ngh... f-faster Naruto..."

"As you wish, Sasuke." Naruto moaned and went faster, moving his throbbing cock in a fast steady rhythm. The Uchiha parted his lips in pleasure and drowned into the feeling, the discomfort completely gone as pure pleasure began to take over his system. Naruto's big cock filled his ass, the familiar yet unique feeling sending shivers down his spine.

"Y-you're so tight... It feels amazing..."

"D-do it d-deeper... Naruto!"

Naruto bit his bottom lip and firmly held his lover's pale hips and tried going deeper, hoping to find Sasuke's prostate. He angled his hips differently, hitting deep inside the tight ass while lips roamed all over the sweaty pale back. Sasuke steadied himself by grabbing the edge of the couch and cried out his pleasure, his bangs moving back and forth with each powerful thrust.

"Ah... ah... fuck... yeah... More..." Sasuke was never this vocal before, but being with Naruto for so long had made him very comfortable, and he wasn't afraid to voice out his pleasure. They had been dating for more than three years, but they had known each other for much longer. "Sasuke... ah... God, you're squeezing me so tight..." Naruto's bangs fell in front of his eyes, and his cock went deeper with each thrust.

The couple moaned as they made love on the couch, feeling the pleasure run through them. The love they felt for each other was always reflected in their love-making. "Ah... Naruto..." Sasuke felt wave after wave with pleasure run through him, but was surprised when Naruto suddenly slowed down.

"Come sit on my lap..." The younger male held around Sasuke's waist and sat back, taking his boyfriend with him. "H-hey... ngh!" The Uchiha's eyes widened when he found himself on Naruto's lap, his back pressed against the tan chest. His cock was buried even deeper in him, and Naruto's hot irregular breath sent shiver through him as it hit his neck. Sasuke rested his sweaty palms on either side of Naruto's thighs and rested the back of his head on his shoulder.

"Ngh... Sasuke." The dominant male moaned, grabbing the back of Sasuke's knees to spread his legs further apart. Naruto bucked his hips and resumed his thrusting, this time much deeper and faster. Sasuke closed his eyes, the sensation being too much for him. Suddenly, white dots clouded his vision and shocks of pleasure rippled through him when his lover hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Ah... there!" He cried, his eyes widened when Naruto let go of one of his knees to pinch his nipple, all while hitting his sweet spot without missing. Saliva ran down the corner of Sasuke's lips at the immense pleasure that controlled his body. "Harder... Naruto... ah... f-fuck so good!"

The blond felt his orgasm approaching, but wanted Sasuke to come before himself. Naruto sucked the side of his neck and thrust harder, the tip of his cock hitting the beautiful boy's sweet spot with perfection. Sasuke felt tears sting his eyes, and it didn't take long before the tight heat that formed in his stomach became unbearable.

"I love you... Sasuke." Naruto's deep lust filled voice filled his ear, and that was all it took for him to cry out the blond's given name and release. Sasuke's white semen coated his chest, and the boy cursed as the shocks of pleasure continued to go through him. Naruto closed his eyes and thrust a few more times, surprised that his boyfriend came from anal stimulation _only_, and groaned.

The way Sasuke's warm walls clenched around his overstimulated cock, drove him over the edge. Naruto hugged Sasuke's waist when he came, a long pleasured groan leaving his lips as he emptied himself inside his trembling lover. The couple rode out their orgasm, before they pulled out of each other.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and pressed their lips together, kissing him with all the love and passion he had. The Uchiha whimpered and kissed back, feeling utterly satisfied. "I love you so much Sasuke... so much..." Naruto whispered, his eyes shining with pure affection.

"Me too..." The proud male swallowed, lightly caressing the back of Naruto's hands that were cupping his cheeks. "I... l-love you too..." Sasuke breathed, his heart jumping at the way his boyfriend stared with so much love. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's pale hands, kissing them softly. That action almost brought tears to the proud male's eyes, making him sigh.

Sasuke usually struggled when Naruto showed too much affection, and he would still be his usual grumpy self once they had cleaned up the mess they made. However, Sasuke couldn't describe how happy he was, how happy his boyfriend made him. The proud Uchiha had never opened his heart to someone the way he did to Naruto, and it was very scary for him. But, he knew he could trust Naruto with his life.

"Thank you." The raven whispered, intertwining his pale fingers with Naruto's. Ocean blue eyes widened slightly. "Thank you for always being there for me... No matter how much of a pain in the ass I am..." Sasuke sighed, his voice shaking as he said those words. Naruto's heart warmed, it was such a rare thing for his feisty lover to voice out his feelings, so he cherished it, because it might not happen again in a long time.

"And thank you for loving me." He finished, kissing Naruto's forehead tenderly. The younger male smiled, he smiled so beautifully that Sasuke had to smile as well. "I will always... be there for you, no matter what. And I will always, _always_, love you, Sasuke. You're the most precious person to me, I will never let you go." Naruto grinned, feeling so happy that he was about to explode.

It always amazed Sasuke how Naruto could say such things so easily, but that was exactly how he wanted it. He always acted like he hated it when Naruto called him 'beautiful' or 'pretty' but he felt loved. The young couple hugged and stayed in each other's arms for a while, then pulled back with a last kiss on the lips.

"We did it in the middle of the day! I mean, it is not even lunch time yet, baka Naruto!" Sasuke scolded when he realized what time it was, and hit the top of the blond's head. "Ow... that's not fair Sasuke... That means we still have time to do more- Ow!" Another hit, and the raven went back to his usual self. "I am going to take a bath, you made me all dirty and sticky!"

Naruto rubbed the top of his head, watching Sasuke put on his clothes with a pout. "I can help you wash-" The blond suggested, but suddenly his face was covered with a white t-shirt Sasuke threw at him. "You clean up while I take a long relaxing bath." He said, running his fingers through his soft dark hair.

"Wait!" Naruto pouted, standing up to hug Sasuke from behind.

"What?"

"I love you..."

"…" Sasuke face reddened, and he turned around. "P-put on some c-clothes, Dobe." He stuttered and ran over to the bathroom before the idiot could react. Sasuke locked the door behind him and leaned against it, his heart beating faster. He smiled softly to himself when he heard Naruto knock on the door.

_"I love you too... you idiot."_

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the second one-shot in the series. This story is not beta-read, so I excuse all the grammar errors you most definitely found. English is not my first language, but I hope it was okay nonetheless :)

The third part is going to be T rated, it will be how Sasuke and Naruto got together. I decided to write more one-shots in this universe, I might add some GaaraNeji as side couple in the future!

If you have any request to oneshots, feel free to tell me (but I only write NaruSasu, that pairing is too cute!)

Again, thanks for reading, please leave me feedback on my second attempt at anime fanfiction, it would mean a lot to me and help me improve.

Have a nice day :D


End file.
